


No More...

by witchann2



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Reality, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchann2/pseuds/witchann2
Summary: They are important to each other no matter what... Their bond can never be tainted.The whole "No More" series of one-shots is just a fanfiction and it means no offense or disrespect to Kamenashi Kazuya-san, Akanishi Jin-san or to their familes and friends.





	1. No More Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kame and Jin are important to each other...

   
Kame almost collapsed into his chair. Only a half of that day´s shooting was done and he was already near fainting. He took a sip from the bottle of still water and closed his eyes. He could hear many sounds all around him. Ore Ore´s director yelling at one of the assistants, who wasn´t able to hold a stupid lamp properly, other staff moving the chairs away from the scene, a furiously barking dog, which some guy was trying to drag away unsuccessfully and his two colleagues mumbling their next part from scenario in a low voices.  
  
He was quite sure that his so well-known “friend” Headache would show up itself in next two hours.  
  
In that mix of annoying noise, he almost overheard a faint, familiar ringing from the bag hanging over the chair´s back. With a sigh, Kame pulled out his cell phone and read one incoming message.  
  
**[Hi, Turtle! ^o^v  
How´re you doing?]**  
  
Kame frowned a little and started typing a response.  
  
**[How do you think? -_-  
I thought that you read the news at least,  
with all your spare time…]**  
  
It didn´t take much time before his phone rang again. But this time, it wasn´t just a message. Kame rolled his eyes, stood up and quietly walked away, to a distant corner of the hall. He leant himself against the wall covered with the high heap of some boxes and pressed the phone to his ear.  
  
“Be brief, I have no time for chatting with you.”  
  
“Don´t be so grumpy, Kazu!” a voice of a young man was heard on the other side, who was obviously in a good mood.  
  
“I´d love to see your behavior being in my place.”  
  
“You´re working?”  
  
“It´s two o´clock in the afternoon, what else should I do? I guess you´ve just got up,” Kame said sarcastically.  
  
“That´s not true!” Jin defended yourself too fast. “I was already awake at… Err, it doesn´t matter, right?”  
  
“I thought so…” he grunted quietly.  
  
“Anyway! I invite you for a drink!” his friend changed the topic quite promptly. “Tonight! Our usual place, at eight. OK?”  
  
Kame took a deep breath and closed his eyes again: “I-Have-No-Time, Baka. How many times have I told you already?”  
  
“I stopped counting at tenth,” there was a little annoyed reply to it. “But Ore Ore´s shooting is almost done, nee?”  
  
“Yeah... Only a few weeks are left. But I´ve got a rehearsal for DB this evening.”  
  
“Already??!” Jin whined like a kid, whose lollipop was stolen.  
  
“It´s supposed to be in theaters in September!” Kame emphasized impatiently. “What month do you think it is right now?”  
  
“Ehm… June, I guess?”  
  
“Correct,” Kame reacted strictly and with no praise in his voice at all.  
  
Jin ignored his tone, though: “What time will it be finished?”  
  
“I don´t know… Maybe around ten…” Kame felt really tired all of the sudden. It was just too much, not even Jin´s voice could encourage him anymore… He was giving out too much energy for too long.  
  
“I´ll pick you up then,” the older one said decisively.  
  
“Jin…”  
  
“It´s Sunday tomorrow, you´ve got a day off, right?” the older one interrupted his objections.  
  
“But I was planning to go through my scenario...”  
  
“What? What do you mean?” his friend was puzzled. “You´ve just said that Ore´s finishing!”  
  
Kame went down along the wall to sit on the ground and kept silent for a while.  
  
“Kazu? Kazuya?! What´s up?” Jin sounded worried now.  
  
“I was told just this morning. There´s gonna be a Bemu movie…” he almost whispered.  
  
“HUH?”  
  
He could clearly imagine Jin´s face at that moment.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?! Another movie?! You´re gonna be acting as Bem again?”  
  
“Yeah,” Kame confirmed even though it wasn´t really necessary.  
  
Not that he wouldn´t like that role, but there was just a lot to do at once. He would like to feel pleased about another movie opportunity, but in these days he had no energy for that.  
  
“When do they want to that on screens?” a hidden threat could be recognized in Jin´s voice.  
  
Kame knew that it was useless to lie; Jin would have found out anyway: “In December…”  
  
“In December THIS year?? What the fuck?!! They wanna kill you??!”  
  
A sharp protest against such a loud sound hit Kame in the middle of his forehead.  
  
“Please, stop yelling, Jin,” he asked in a strained voice.  
  
“Sorry…” Jin reacted in a much quieter tone. “I will strangle that idiotic manager with my own hands,” he added in a deadly serious way.  
  
“You will NOT strangle anyone, is that clear?” he reacted urgently.  
  
“Then refuse the job.”  
  
Sometimes, Jin was still just like a small boy from kindergarten. Some things never change...  
  
“I can´t and you know that,” he tried to calm the other down.  
  
“This is ridiculous!!” Jin burst out.  
  
No success…  
  
“Tell me about it…” he sighed.  
  
Jin mumbled something, what he didn´t catch.  
  
“Jin… Don´t blame yourself, ok?”  
  
There was silence on other end of the line.  
  
“Kamenashi-san, on the stage, please!!” a director´s yell filled the hall.  
  
“OK?” he urged again.  
  
“Ok…” Jin murmured finally.  
  
“KAMENASHI-SAN!!”  
  
“Fine. I have to go. And you…” Kame wanted to finish this conversation cheerfully and a certain photo came up to his mind. “Do some exercise, Mr. Tummy.”  
  
“Huh? Whaaat?? I have NO TUMMY!!”  
  
Kame smirked a little: “You have,” he confirmed seriously.  
  
He heard a loud: “OI!!” before he ended the call and stood up slowly.  
  
_Back to work, Kamenashi, there´s no other choice,_ he encouraged himself and returned into the spotlights.

 

 

*

  
Kame was tired in the afternoon, but it was nothing compared to his condition later in the evening. Leaving the building, which he had started to dislike pretty much in the past years, during which he kept practicing a lot of that dangerous stuff, Kame felt half-dead. With the tilted head and his feet trembling, he stopped on the street.  
  
There was a car with the dark windows, waiting to take him home. His driver was obviously tired as well, as he was driving him for the whole day from one location to another. Kame approached to the vehicle slowlx, when something caught his attention. On the opposite side of street, there was a guy in a white hoodie standing under the neon lights of some night bar. His face wasn´t exposed, but Kame didn´t have to see it. He knew very well, whose on the first look lazy stance it was. He frowned, but couldn´t deny a fluttering of happiness seeing the young man after his very long day.  
  
Kame leant over to the driver´s window: “Sumimasen, Hige-san, but I´ll go with my brother today. I forgot to tell you, he´s waiting for me. I´m sorry for troubling you.”  
  
“Ah, sou ka?” Hige yawned with his mouth wide open, too tired to not doubt his words. “Good night, then, Kamenashi-kun.”  
  
“Arigatou. You too.”  
  
Hige started the engine and the car set off to the journey through the dark streets. Kame waited until the red rear lights disappeared from his sight and only then crossed the street. The shrouded guy raised his head a little and the blue light fell on the full lips curved in a faint smile.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Kame asked in a tired tone.  
  
“How does it look like?” Jin reacted, still smiling. “Waiting for you.”  
  
“I´ve told you…” he started, but his friend interrupted him.  
  
“You´ve got no time, I get it. But…” Jin hesitated for a while, before continuing the sentence. “I couldn´t help it. We haven´t met for three months, damn it! I just wanted to see you. Sorry, that I´m so selfish again…”  
  
Kame lost words for a reaction, touched by the bluntness of Jin´s statement. He just stared into the dark eyes, which were observing him worriedly.  
  
“You look terrible,” Jin murmured.  
  
Kame sighed: “I feel like that, too.”  
  
“OK, change of plans then. We´re going to my place.”  
  
“But I need to…”  
  
“Rest,” Jin jumped into his words again. “And as my name is Akanishi Jin, you will, or I´ll make you.”  
  
“Jin…” Kame tried once more to object something, but without any real resistance.  
  
“No excuses,” Jin placed an arm over his shoulders and pull Kame closer. “Stop worrying about stupid scenario and just come.”  
  
Kame felt safe with that familiar weight around him and let Jin lead their way to his car. He rested himself in a comfortable seat and with fully trusting Jin´s driving skills closed his eyes.  
  
There was a not too loud music coming out from the radio, tuned on Japanese rock station and Kame wondered just when Jin changed his taste in music, as he used to listen to American rap and pop all the time before. The car engine was quiet and Jin led the car on the road smoothly.  
  
“How was it going?” he asked. “The rehearsal.”  
  
“Tough…” Kame replied. “I didn´t think that I´d have to do it this year, too.”  
  
“Will you be fine?”  
  
Kame noticed worries in his friend´s voice more than clearly now.  
  
“Yeah… As usual.”  
  
“You mean you´ll look so frightfully skinny again?”  
  
“Don´t worry about me so much…”  
  
“It´s easier to say than do it. I screwed up and you´re the one paying for that.”  
  
Kame looked at the suddenly depressed driver: “It wasn´t only your fault and we´re both punished,” he stated seriously.  
  
“I don´t think so…”  
  
“Akanishi,” Kame used his family name deliberately. “Would you be so kind and stop whining? What´s done it´s done, you cannot turn back time.”  
  
Jin sighed deeply: “I know… Gomen ne… It´s just…”  
  
“Akanishi!”  
  
“OK, OK, I´ll just shut up.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Kame turned to the window and watched the colorful lights on the streets, which the car was passing by for a while, before he broke the silence.  
  
“What about your wife? How is she doing?”  
  
Jin put on a very annoyed face: “I have no idea how she´s doing.”  
  
The younger one raised an eyebrow: “Shouldn´t you at least pretend you care about her?”  
  
“I don´t have to do it in front of you, do I? She doesn´t care about me either.”  
  
Kame sighed: “You´re too careless, as usual.”  
  
“And you´re too persistent, as usual,” Jin repaid him immediately.  
  
Kame felt like smiling for the first time in a week. He couldn´t help it and teased his friend again.  
  
“Poor unborn child…”  
  
“OK, now YOU should just shut up, Kamenashi!” Jin burst out.  
  
“Watch the road, my dear Jin,” he warned him almost cheerfully. From some reason his mood was getting better with each passed minute.  
  
Akanishi returned his attention to driving, but he kept frowning darkly. Kame left him alone and closed his eyes again. It was so good to be with Jin again. Relaxing and refreshing...

 

 

*

  
At the time they arrived to Jin´s apartment, the hoodie boy had already forgotten that he should be playing the offended one. He led their way to the third floor of a neat suburb house. The short entrance hall was dark, but Jin turned on the light in the kitchen right away, then took off his sweatshirt and proceeded to the fridge.  
  
Kame slipped from his shoes and looked around the rooms. The flat was messy, Jin obviously didn´t care about tidying at all, but he felt like at home there. He smiled a little, when he caught a light reflecting on the cover of the Chain CD under the hifi set near the door in living room.  
  
“Hello… The Earth is calling for Space Turtle!”  
  
“What?” Kame looked at Jin confused.  
  
“I´ve asked you, if you want a beer,” there were two cans in Jin´s raised hands. “You definitely need some calories.”  
  
Kame nodded: “Thanks,” he took a can, which Jin was giving to him.  
  
They knocked them together after two matching hisses.  
  
“Kanpai!”  
  
Jin drank up his can in almost one go, Kame was more careful.  
  
“Come, we can sit down in the living room. I´ll prepare a bed for you later,” he stepped into the mentioned room and threw himself on the dark red coach. But Kame stopped at the table with CD´s and took one specific into his hand.  
  
“What do you say on it?”  
  
Jin checked by a short look, what he was referring at.  
  
“I like it,” he admitted not very willingly. “It´s better than N.M.P., that´s for sure.”  
  
“And that´s all?” Kame smirked.  
  
“Yeah... What do you want me to say?” Jin didn´t take his eyes off the floor.  
  
Kame sighed and sat down next to him: “You´re still sorry, you´re not there too, right?” he asked quietly and it wasn´t really a question.  
  
Jin finished his beer first: “I just wanna do something, finally... You can turn it on, if you want.”  
  
“No, thanks,” Kame refused almost frightened. “I have to listen to myself too often already…”  
  
Kame took a last long sip of his beer and Jin smiled a little.  
  
“I´ll never be annoyed by listening to your voice,” he stated calmly.  
  
“Don´t start with this again…” the younger one growled, even though he had exactly the same feeling.  
  
“I´m not starting anything,” Jin replied with a wide grin and stood up.  
  
He disappeared in the kitchen again, but was back in a few seconds: “Time for the second round!”  
  
There were another two beers in his hands.  
  
“You wanna get me drunk?”  
  
“It´s only a beer, Turtle,” Jin forced another can into his hand. “I don´t pour tequilas to you. Yet.”  
  
“And don´t you dare to do it.”  
  
“Why not? It would benefit you, anyway…” he took a sip from his can, then walked to the hifi and start digging in the pile of CD´s.  
  
“Because,” Kame reacted in a tone, as if he wanted to explain something to a little child. “I can´t afford to spend a whole day in my bed with a horrible hangover.”  
  
“That wouldn´t be so bad…” Jin opposed. “I´d be there with you.”  
  
“Jiiin…”  
  
“Lil Wayne or Eminem?” Jin interrupted him.  
  
Kame sighed: “Whatever…”  
  
“Or it can be Arashi, too…”  
  
Kame rolled his eyes and there was a short laughter coming from the older one in reaction to that.  
  
“Just kidding, just kidding! What do you think, that I´d spend any money for it?”  
  
“I thought that Matsumoto gives their CD´s to you regularly as a birthday gifts,” Kame remarked.  
  
“That´s true, actually, but nobody can force me to listen to that crap. I´ve no idea, where those gifts of his ended up. OK… Let´s see…”  
  
Jin decided to pick up some music more carefully. Kame leant into a soft sofa and closed his stinging eyes. It made him feel comfortable as well as the cold beer. He was surprised a little, when the music finally started. It wasn´t any of the mentioned interpreters, but some calm melody of a group he didn´t know. He listened to English lyrics curiously, glad that his language skills were getting better. Jin´s taste in music really changed…  
  
All of the sudden, he felt a soft touch in his hair, but he didn´t move by inch. A hand caressed him tenderly through his straggly strands and stopped on the shoulder. Then he felt another move and two arms hugged him around the shoulders and neck from behind.  
  
Jin was kneeling behind the sofa and approached his cheek close to Kame´s.  
  
“I´ve missed you so much…” he whispered sadly, his voice totally different from the one only seconds ago.  
  
Kame moved a little to find a better position in the comfortable hug. He felt Jin´s breath right next to his ear now.  
  
“I missed you too…”  
  
They stayed like that for a while, savoring on the presence of the other. Those were only simple words they said, but both sentences included something much more. It would be too difficult to explain for both, what the other meant to them.  
  
They felt somehow complete with the other one on their side. Anything was possible like that, they could handle everything what the fate threw under their feet, overcome any obstacles.  
  
Jin was something what kept Kame going on in his busy life and Kame was the only person who made Jin really happy.  
  
They have never talked about it directly, about those deeply buried feelings, about that bond in their hearts. They dared to express themselves only in their songs… But they both knew what the other one felt. And that was enough. There was no need for other words…


	2. No More Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kame wants to repay to Jin for his care...

 

A sharp car blast of some angry driver cut the air on the street and infiltrated even through the closed window and dark curtains of a messy room. Jin rolled over to the other side of his wide bed with a still half-asleep snarl. He didn´t want to get up yet. It was only a few hours ago, when he went to sleep, or at least it felt like that. He hid his head under the pillow, determined to pretend not hearing that stupid noise.  
  
He almost lost himself in the dreams again, when some little child started to scream as somebody would wanted to kill it, directly under his window. A very loud scolding from is mother followed, then another car blast and even motorcycle engine starting on the opposite side of the street.  
  
_Hell…_  
  
The more he tried to ignore those sounds, the more clearly he heard them. He turned on his back with a deep sigh. And only after that he realized, that there was something else disturbing his sleep, although not as much as to wake him up earlier than citizens on the street - a tinkle of dishes, quiet music from a radio and the smell of fried bacon.  
  
Jin sat up with his eyes widened and heartbeat fastened. There was somebody in the kitchen. As far as he knew, he was supposed to be alone in the apartment.  
  
_This morning sucks…_  
  
He grabbed the watch from the nightstand next to the bed and checked the time, trying to remember who the hell had the keys from his door. It was 8:30, Wednesday. The only possibility, which he could come up with, flew out of the window. Kame was at work, for sure. But nobody else had the keys. Not even his mother.  
  
_So, who the hell…?_  
  
As quietly as he was able to, he got up and looked around for some weapon, which could be used on an uninvited guest. He spotted a rod from small dumbbells, with which he was exercising recently and took it from the corner with a scary grin.  
  
_You´ll be so sorry to step into my apartment, whoever you´re, you damn thief…_  
  
He approached the door carefully, pressing against the wall and clutching the rod firmly. He listened to the sounds from kitchen again. The water was boiling in the kettle, there was some annoying pop song in the radio and through that he caught the sound of chopping.  
  
What the hell? That fucker is preparing a breakfast for himself or what?  
  
Angry enough to fight the whole group of burglars, Jin stepped into the kitchen with the rod above his head. He eyed the slim figure in the black T-shirt and bleached jeans at the kitchen counter and froze in surprise. Well-known middle brown hair in a sloppy ponytail and long thin fingers mixing some cut fruits in a bowl - Jin couldn´t mistake those with anyone else.  
  
From a pure self-preservation, he put the iron stick down and leant it over the wall behind the door only just so, when young man turned from his work to him, as he would have felt his presence.  
  
“Oh, you´re awake already? Ohayo,” Kame greeted him with a wide smile.  
  
Surprised Jin just stared at his friend for a while, before he was able to respond: “Ohayo… What are you doing here?”  
  
Kame was obviously amused by his expression: “Preparing a breakfast, maybe?” he suggested.  
  
Jin frowned: “I can see that, but aren´t you supposed to be at work?”  
  
Kame shrugged: “I took a day off…”  
  
“Just like that? And they let you? You´re serious?” he just couldn´t believe it so easily.  
  
“Don´t worry about that, ok?” Kame winked and Jin observed him totally baffled.  
  
“What´s with this good mood of yours?”  
  
Kame chuckled and pointed down with a fork: “That looks really cute on you.”  
  
Jin didn´t get it, until he looked in the fork´s direction and realized that the only thing, he had put on, was white shorts with Monkey D. Luffy picture and he felt his cheeks getting pretty hot.  
  
“Eeh, it´s comfortable. At night,” he murmured.  
  
“I can imagine,” Kame suppressed another laughter.  
  
Jin was really shocked by the younger´s behavior. Even though there was fatigue visible in his eyes and the dark circles under them, as they were not covered by makeup as usual, Kame looked excited. He didn´t understand, what had happened.  
  
“Are you hungry?” a question came from the smiling lips.  
  
“You can bet,” he nodded immediately as the tempting smells in the air made his stomach almost screaming for food.  
  
“Then get dressed, it´s almost ready,” Kame ordered him and turned to finish the fruit salad.  
  
Jin watched Kazuya´s back for a minute, before he returned to the hall, took a rod and hid it very quickly back into the corner of his room. Then he went to the bathroom, washed his face with the cold water and chose to wear a white T-shirt with jeans. He was whistling during an attempt to comb his overgrown hair, annoying waking up already forgotten. His mood was lifting up with each second.  
  
When he returned to the kitchen, there were already eggs, bacon, some bread, rice, orange juice and fruits prepared on the table and Kame was pouring two mugs of coffee. He settled down on the chair with a very content face. It had been ages since the last time he had a breakfast like this. He usually brushed it off with some cornflakes and milk.  
  
Jin waited for Kame to sit into the other chair and pounced on the morning feast: “Itadakimasu!”  
  
Kame was watching him with a satisfied smile, sipping on his coffee. Jin was chewing and swallowing as it was his last meal on earth.  
  
“Are you gonna be ok?” he asked with a mouth full. “Skipping the work?”  
  
“It´s not skipping, I´ve told you…” Kame started, but Jin interrupted him.  
  
“I´m not such an idiot, Kame. You´ll be scolded, right?”  
  
Kame sighed and considered another mentioning of a non-existing vacation as useless.  
  
“I don´t care. It´s my first time not working in months. Since today is your special day, I wanted to surprise you. And I wanted to repay you for that ride and beer from the last time, anyway.”  
  
Jin finished his eggs with pleasure. Everything what Kame ever cooked, even the simplest meal, was delicious.  
  
“Well, your surprising intention was successful; I thought that you were a burglar… But what a special day? What are you talking about?”  
  
Kame raised an eyebrow: “Do you even know what day is?”  
  
“Of course!” Jin pouted. “Wednesday.”  
  
“Yes, and?”  
  
“And what?” Jin looked totally puzzled.  
  
Kame put on a very patient look and sighed again: “And date?”  
  
“Err…” Jin looked around for a calendar, but he didn´t have any. “To be honest, I don´t know…” he sipped from his cup. “The days are kinda slipping around me recently, I don´t even notice…”  
  
He was serious all of the sudden with his eyes focused at the table. Kame was taken over by sadness and tiredness seeing Jin like that, but he forced it away quickly.  
  
“It´s the fourth of July, Jin,” he said softly.  
  
“Oh, sou ka? And what so special about…” he almost choked on the rice, when he realized.  
  
“Remembered, finally?” Kame asked him with a smile again.  
  
“My birthday…” he murmured.  
  
“Great, I was starting to be afraid about your brain cells, Bakanishi.”  
  
Jin looked at his friend, who was so precious to him, that it was indescribable by words. Kazuya remembered his birthday, even when he forgot about it himself. Days were awfully long for him in the past months, nights full of drinking, he didn´t care for a date anymore. But Kame did… He always cared. And his smile slowly faded away and a worried look appeared in his tired eyes, as the older one was so silent suddenly.  
  
“Jin? What´s up? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
He tore off his thoughts and tried to smile: “No, not at all,” he assured him. “It´s just… Arigatou, ne…”  
  
Kame was the one confused now: “What for?”  
  
Jin kept looking into the younger one´s eyes, when he replied: “You know, for everything…”  
  
The older one was awfully serious suddenly and Kame didn´t know how to react.  
  
“Well…” he felt that he should say at least something. “It´s ok, you don´t have to thank me.”  
  
“No, I have to!” Jin raised his voice. “It´s the only thing I can do.”  
  
There was a clear hint of despair in that sentence.  
  
“You´re so kind, Kazu. You remembered and came and this…” he waved above the table. “It´s great, but… I don´t think I want to celebrate it….”  
  
“Why not?” Kame´s question was only a whisper.  
  
“There´re no reasons to celebrate anything. I´m hopeless…”  
  
There was a deep sigh and then Kame got up, walked around the table, put both hands on Jin´s shoulders and bent down to his ear.  
  
“You´re not hopeless, BakaJin,” he whispered. “Stop torturing yourself.”  
  
“And what am I good for, huh?” he asked bitterly.  
  
There was a short silence. Kame wondered when his best friend turned out to be so gloomy.  
  
“You keep me going on, got it?” Kame answered in a deadly serious tone. “Without you… I would… I wouldn´t be able to…” suddenly, he just couldn´t finish the sentence.  
  
At that moment Jin got up, turned around and hugged him so firmly, that Kame lost his breath for a few moments. But soon he overcame his surprise, leant his forehead over the welcoming shoulder, put his arms around the other´s waist and let himself relaxed completely.  
  
It was incredibly comfortable and safe in those arms, so warm and comforting. He could forget about stress and fatigue and that mountain of work awaiting him every day, at least for these few moments during which Jin was hugging him. He almost forgot how damn good this feeling was. He pressed himself as close as possible, and in response to that Jin even tightened his grip around him, one hand on Kame´s back, second in his hair.  
  
Neither of them wanted to end that comforting feeling of the other´s presence. When Jin inhaled the scent of Kame´s hair, it awoke the desire to bury his face into it inside him. The younger man was so thin, he felt that he should protect him, and was desperate because he knew he was not able to accomplish that.  
  
Kame felt the grip in his hair tightening. That so well-known hand caressed his back slowly and he stiffened. As much as he wanted Jin to touch him, in the same way he didn´t want to crush that fragile friendship they had managed to build so far, after so much pain, fights and unshed tears. And so even though it was against his desires, he pulled away a little. And Jin let him go almost immediately.  
  
They just stood there for a while, close, but at the same time far away...  
  
Then Kame turned away with the intention to rather focus his mind on the sink to clean up the mess after breakfast, but Jin stopped him by grabbing his elbow and looked into his eyes more carefully than before. He frowned worriedly, when he noticed the red veins and heavy eyelids.  
  
“When was the last time you slept?”  
  
Kame repaid his look with a strange dumb pain in his chest. He didn´t want to spoil this day by whining how tired he was.  
  
“I´m fine,” he said, trying to smile honestly.  
  
But his attempt seemed really creepy to Jin and it made him ponder the situation more. It would be impossible for Kame to get to his apartment so soon in the morning. Unless…  
  
“You came here right after the shooting, didn´t you?” he asked, starting to feel a little angry.  
  
Kame blinked, surprised by Jin´s conclusion. How could he notice that?  
  
“What? No. How did you…?”  
  
But Jin didn´t even let him finish the sentence: “You go to the bed. Now.”  
  
“But I wanted to take you to…”  
  
“Any celebration can wait. This not,” he insisted, grabbed Kame´s hand and pulled him after himself in the bedroom´s direction. “You´d fall asleep on the way like this.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“No ´buts´! Don´t argue with me, Kazuya, you won´t win.”  
  
Jin´s voice just didn´t allow any resistance at that moment and Kame gave it up. The older one forced him to sit down onto the bed gently and turned to the closet looking for something. Kame was watching his back in the white T-shirt thoughtfully.  
  
Jin couldn´t work and he knew that his former band mate got used to quite regular drinking, but it would be far away from the truth to say that he was just messing around. His muscles were still visible under the thin fabric, and his legs were firm as he kept jogging in the nearby park. Only that little tummy from too much of beer was spoiling the view. But it was cute. Kame chuckled a little, when Jin turned back to him and observed him confusedly.  
  
“What´s so funny?”  
  
“Nothing,” Kame put on an innocent face. “What were you looking for?”  
  
In the next moment some soft material landed on his face.  
  
“Wear this,” Jin informed him. “We can go somewhere for a lunch, so I´ll wake you up then.”  
  
Kazuya checked the T-shirt that Jin threw at him. It was one of the smaller ones, red colored, soft and well smelling after some fabric softener. And undeniably after Jin, too.  
  
“Well? What are you waiting for?”  
  
He looked up to Jin who stood above him, pretending the serious and strict look.  
  
“Should I even undress you?”  
  
A sudden question, hiding a hint of something much dirtier than a joke, made Kame feel hot.  
  
“No, thanks, I can do that alone,” he said smirking.  
  
“Fine,” Jin smiled widely, as if he knew very well, what Kame was thinking about. “Oyasumi, then.”  
  
His friend walked out of the room and closed the door. Kame took off his jeans and dressed up into Jin´s T-shirt. Then he nestled himself on the comfortable bed, put a sheet away, as it was too hot to for it and inhaled the familiar scent. The bed sheets were full of Jin. No wonder, when he got up from there only half an hour ago…  
  
Kazuya closed his eyes comforted by the scent, feeling safe and well. He was usually so stressed out that reaching the sleep was a pretty difficult issue. But on that place... He let himself sink into the darkness and fell asleep almost immediately.


	3. No More Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise for Jin´s birthday, about which he´s not very happy first...

 

It was a hot late afternoon. The highway was busy, but not in the extent which would annoy the driver of an obviously well-maintained red car. Two young men were sitting inside; famous, admired and loved by many, but also despised and hated by some others. But at that moment they were only two long-time close friends, connected by something much more than a simple friendship. By something that was difficult to understand or describe by words...

“On the next crossroad turn left,” an order was heard from behind the unfolded road map.

Jin relieved the pressure on the gas pedal a little and checked the small screen in the middle of the dashboard.

“But GPS says, it´s the second left turn, not this one,” he objected.

“It´s broken then,” there was a calm reaction.

“No, it´s not,” Jin pouted. “My baby is completely all right.”

The paper rustled.

“Your baby?” Kame´s voice sounded amused. “I thought that your baby is still in Kuroki-san´s womb.”

“Shut up. It´s not funny, Kamenashi,” he snorted annoyed. “You know very well that I meant this beautiful vehicle.”

“It´s not far as beautiful as you…”

“Of course not…” Jin nodded, before the words really got into his mind. “WHAT??” he exclaimed and twitched his head to the side.

Their car almost went out from the right lane road. Kame caught the steering wheel and pushed it back slowly.

“Be more careful, baka, you have a passenger here.”

“What did you say?” Jin asked him suspiciously.

“I said: Turn left,” Kame emphasized patiently and pointed out from the windshield. “Like right now.”

Finally, Jin obeyed the guidance and led his car to the left road, which was almost empty and lined with trees.

“Did you have a good sleep in my bed?” he asked then.

Kazuya raised an eyebrow: “Well... Yes, I had. Why?”

“You seem to be in a very good mood.”

“Oh, really?” Kame was trying hard to hide his smile.

“Yeah, making fun of me I count as the good mood,” Jin stated.

“But I don´t do that,” his co-passenger reacted.

He gave Kame a quick glance. The map was already folded properly and put away on the dashboard. The younger guy was sitting casually in his seat, hands on his thighs, giving Jin a faint smile. He turned his attention back to the road.

“You do,” he insisted, but he had a hard time not to repay the smile.

After eight hours of deep sleep, when not even the sirens could wake Kame up, his friend still looked pale, but at least his exhausted expression was gone and that smile of his was something, what was warming up Jin´s heart.  He was glad that he insisted on his rest before they set off, he didn´t care if they would be late or whatever.

“You´re going in the wrong direction. Please turn back on the nearest possibility,” the machine stated reproachfully into the car.

“What now, Mr. Map Reader?”

Instead of an answer, Kame turned the GPS off. Confused Jin looked at him questioningly.

“I gave you a different address,” Kame explained. “It is supposed to be a surprise, ne?”

“I´m not sure if I like the way it sounds…” Jin grunted.

Kame blinked surprised: “Why?”

“It usually comes out as a shock for me…”

“Don´t worry, silly, and focus on driving.”

“Still straight ahead?”

“Straight ahead,” Kame confirmed.

They fell into the silence for a while and Kame started to look for something in the dashboard case.

“I like when you´re like that…” Jin said suddenly.

Kame looked up to him questioningly: “Huh?”

“Nothing…”

“Ah… Do you want a chewing gum?”

Jin nodded and wanted to raise his hand from the steering wheel, but before he could move, there were already the fingers holding a small plate in front of his face. In a clearly natural reaction, he opened his mouth and Kazuya placed the stuff inside. The tips of his fingers brushed a little across Jin´s lower lip with the movement. That simple touch sent shivers into Jin´s spine. His throat was too narrow all of the sudden and he had to swallow hard, to get rid of that lump in it.

“If you want me to stay calm and focus on driving, stop doing things like that,” he murmured, somewhat unsure about his own voice.

Kame observed his profile. Jin´s eyes were pinned to the road, his eyebrows frowned. It would be stupid to pretend he didn´t know, what Jin meant. Something stirred inside of him with that touch…

“Sorry… It wasn´t intentional…” he reacted in a quiet voice.

He was telling the truth. He didn´t think twice before approaching Jin so close. He missed the older one so much, when they were apart; it was as if he was only a half-being. So when he finally had a chance, he was attracted to Jin without even noticing that. It was just one of many trifles, which caused them so many troubles during the times, when Akanishi was still part of their group.

Jin felt like an idiot, when he heard the hint of sadness in Kame´s voice, which he was trying to hide. No way in hell he wanted to spoil the younger´s mood.

“It´s all right, really, I just…”

He hesitated for a while, feeling Kame´s look on himself, before he stepped on the brakes. The car stopped on the side of the empty road.

“Jin? What is it?”

He looked at Kame directly: “I just want to…”

Kiss you… his honest part finished the sentence only in his mind.

Kame was waiting patiently without a single move. And Jin´s sense won this time. He was determined not to screw everything up again, no way.

“I just want you to know that I´m happy to be with you. That´s all.”

When Kame smiled this time, it seemed brighter than a sun to him.

“The same here, Jin.”

The atmosphere changed for a better after that and they set off for the rest of ride with smiles on their faces.  
*

It didn´t take long before Kame pointed at the small side road heading up to the hill covered by woods and soon they stopped in the front garden of a small but neat cottage with one floor. Jin turned off the engine and they both got out. There was a much cooler temperature than in the center of Tokyo and undeniably more quiet. They could hear some crows in the tree tops and insect in the grass.

Jin leant against the car hood and closed his eyes. It was completely different from the city; so relaxing that he felt really calm after a very long time.

“Do you like it?” a question came from his left side.

“Very…” Jin exhaled with eyes still closed.

“Good.”

He didn´t hear anything after that. It didn´t seem strange, he thought that Kame was enjoying this peace just as him, but when the younger one didn´t say a thing for a few minutes, he opened his eyes to check on him. And he found himself alone.

Jin looked back, then inside the car, even under it and turned around his axis. But Kame was gone.

What the hell?! He didn´t even hear him to leave.

“Kame? Kame!!”

No response. He was starting to be angry.

“Kame, this is not funny!!”

A terrifying shriek was heard above him, which made Jin jump in surprise, but it was only another ugly raven.

“Go to the hell…” he greeted the bird with a frown.

His anger was gone. His brain was starting to make up tens of horrible scenarios from kidnapping by UFO to his own hallucinations.

“Kazuya…”

What should he do now?

_OK, OK, think straight,_ he tried to calm himself. _He could go inside the cottage and didn’t hear my calling…_

Jin proceeded to the front door carefully, looking all around. The place was too quiet now, the nearest house was behind the hill, and he couldn´t see any living soul around, except that creepy crow, which was staring at him from the roof.

There were three stairs and then the spacious porch with an old armchair. Jin tried to push the door. It was opened. He peeked inside the dark corridor: “Hellooo? Kame? I know you´re here, so stop making an idiot of me!”

And again, there was no response.

Jin continued inside, determined to punish Kame for scaring off him like that, and he didn´t notice one door in the dark corridor, when it opened behind his back.

All of the sudden something covered his head and he saw nothing. Four hands grabbed him and dragged him roughly forward. Jin panicked.

_What if these are the same who took Kazu away?_

He struggled as crazy but soon another pair of hands joined the first two and he couldn´t resist.

_Fuck! Fuck!_

They pulled him out; he noticed that the surface under his feet changed and also the sun on his face. He didn´t scream, but gave his all energy into the fight to break free, but without success. And then they let him go, so he fell on the ground and hastily pulled the cover from his face away.

“Surprise!!”

There was a happy yelling all around him. Jin was stunned by the view of Junno, Ueda, Nakamaru and Kame smiling. Koki behind them was laughing his lungs out, obviously amused by his expression. His whole former group was there.

“You idiots!” he yelled, as the fear changed into anger. “I almost had a heart attack!”

“Don´t be like that, Bakanishi-chan…” Koki reacted. “It was fun!”

If stares could kill, KAT-TUN poorer of one member once again would have to call a funeral service.

“I can show you such a fun, you´ll never forget it, Joker…” Jin put an obvious warning to that sentence and stood up, but Koki didn´t seem concerned about it at all.

 “You´re like a princess,” he grinned instead of an apology or anything similar to that. “Come on!”

Nakamaru caught Akanishi´s shoulders, before he could strangle that cocky bastard, and started to push him towards the table.

“No more surprises, is that clear??” he emphasized.

The others followed them, Kame with a small absent-minded smile and a long knife in his hand.

“Give me that,” Ueda took a dangerous thing himself. “You look like you´d cut your own fingers and not that cake.”

“Now, we can sing for you!” Junno jumped over the chair.

“Hell no!” Jin put on his most terrified face.

“Oh, yes, what would be a birthday party without song?” Nakamaru opened his mouth surprised.

“Spare my ears, please…” Jin kept on his little act.

“Naniii?? Are you implying that we sing falsely??!!” Koki looked really irritated.

Heh, so he could sign one point for himself.

“You sing every day, don´t you wanna spare it for this time?” he reacted with a smirk.

It was pleasant change to make fun from them.

*

  
Well, they sang anyway… And Jin couldn´t help but smile at his former band mates, who stayed his friends no matter what happened or what he did in past two years. It was great to have all of them around, after quite a long time.

When he was alone, days felt like eternity. But with them the time was flying so fast, that he didn´t even realize how late it was, when yawning Junno excused himself and went to sleep. They had quite a rough day, long journey and preparations for his celebration behind them, so they were too tired. On the top of it, they drank a lot and one after another were dropping to sleep. In the end, even Koki left them...

It was already almost two o´clock in the morning. Orange flames were flickering within the camp fire bounded by the small stones. Their warm light was falling on the wooden logs, which represented the seats, and two motionless figures sitting on them. Only Kame and Jin were left, watching the calming fire, holding small, now empty glasses in their hands. There was a half-empty bottle of Silver Tequila standing next to the Jin´s seat. His owner was thinking about pouring from it again, but he wanted to say something first, till his tongue was listening to him.

“Thank you so much for all of this, Kame... It was great.”

His friend tore off his look from the fire and looked at him. His eyes were gleaming in the moving light.

“I´m not the only one who did this for you,” he objected.

“But you were the one who made this up, didn´t you? They wouldn´t do it by themselves.”

Kame admitted it by silently nodding his head.

“So, you´re the right person to say thanks. Give me your glass.”

But this time a little tipsy turtle shook his head: “I think I´ve already drunk more than enough...”

Jin took the glass from his hand with one swift move: “Bullshit. It´s my birthday and we have to celebrate it.”

“Actually, it WAS your birthday,” Kame corrected him. “It was yesterday.”

But it didn´t prevent Jin from forcing the full glass into his hand again.

“Whatever,” he poured to himself, too. “Cheers!”

“Cheers!” Kame joined him, giving up.

They spent a few minutes in silence, the tasty liquid in their stomachs filling them with warmness, as well as the fire.

“You know... It´s really a shame, that we cannot be together like this more often...” Jin broke the silence.

Kame caught the look from the older one: “Yeah, I know...”

It was difficult as hell to take his eyes off Jin´s ones, but he did that and stood up hastily: “We should go to the bed...” he murmured and wobbled a little.

It wouldn´t surprise him if he was sober, but that was not the case and Kame almost fell to the side. But two strong hands saved him from a humiliating fall. He looked up to the so well-known face.

“That last shot was a little over the edge for you, I guess,” Jin stated.

Kame couldn´t help but pouted like a little child: “I´ve told you...”

Jin chuckled: “I have to drink with you more often, you´re incredibly cute like that.”

“Maybe cute, but not stupid. I´m fine, you can let go...”

“But I don´t want to,” there was a stubborn response.

Kame realized very well, that there were still two warm hands on his arms. But he didn´t make any attempt to escape the touch. Inside his head, he blamed alcohol for that. Damn Tequila...

Jin pulled him very slowly closer to himself, while Kame was looking into his eyes. It felt like he saw everything what mattered in them.

“I think I drank too much, too,” said Jin in a little apologetic tone.

Then he raised one of his hands and placed it on Kame´s face. It sent a very pleasant shivering to younger´s spine, not to mention the firm chest on which he could lean to.

“Jin...”

“Do you really want me to stop?” Jin reacted on the unspoken words.

Kazuya took a deep breath and kept silent. A calculating smile appeared on his friend´s face.

“No response? I have to find out by myself, I guess...”

He didn´t make any move, when Jin leant even closer. But when his lips reached his, he stopped thinking completely. Kazuya couldn´t suppress a sigh into the other´s mouth. He felt so warm, safe and… Loved. It took him a lot of effort to raise his hands and push Jin away. But the older one didn´t let go of his waist anyway.

“Jin… We shouldn´t…”

“I know,” the older one interrupted him bitterly. “It´s always been about what we shouldn´t, what we cannot or must do. Always.”

Kame was looking into his dark eyes and didn´t react. They both knew very well what that idol life, which many people envied them, was in real.

“But…” Jin continued and strengthened the grip around his form pulling the younger one even closer, so Kame could feel the hotness of his body. “It´s my birthday´s celebration, isn´t it? So what about you grant me one wish?”

Without waiting for any response, Jin captured his lips again. And this time, when Kame felt Jin´s desperate desire, he gave up his resistance.

They both let their minds fly away and sank into the tender kiss. When they broke it finally, their breaths were heavy in synchronism and only after that Kame realized both of his hands were buried in Jin´s hair and he also felt the burning touch on his skin under the T-shirt. He hid his face into the fabric of Jin´s sweatshirt, while he was fondling his back softly.

It was hopeless. They could never put these feelings for each other away completely. They tried so hard to bury them deep inside, to forget them, to stay just friends. But at times like these the realization hit them hard. It was simply not possible. They were too deep inside of each other´s heart and mind.

They kept silent in the firm hug. Any words would be useless; their feelings were the most important.

Kazuya didn´t want to leave the embrace, which felt like protecting him from the whole world. But even though, he pulled himself away.

“It´s late, and we have to go back tomorrow. We should go to the bed…” he repeated quietly.

He expected that amused smirk on Jin´s face: “I agree if we have just one bed together.”

Kame pushed him away softly.

“Forget it,” he denied the proposal immediately and started to put down the fire. “I bet you have some nasty things on your mind and I want to sleep.”

Jin caught him from behind, when he wanted to go away.

“I will let you sleep in my embrace,” he whispered directly to his ear.

“And will you promise me that you will not try to accomplish any of your dirty ideas?” Kame raised an eyebrow.

Some unintelligible reaction came from Jin to that and unsatisfied hum.

“I didn´t hear you.”

“I´ll try,” there was a provoking response.

Kame turned to him face to face: “Jin… We cannot go back where we once were, you get it, right?”

His friend let go of a deep sigh: “You were always the more reasonable from the two of us…”

“Jin...”

“Yes, I get it. So can I sleep with you?”

“JIN!”

“Just in one bed! No dirty things!” he defended himself in front of furious Kame.

“You promise?”

“Promise!”

Kazuya didn´t notice that smirking Jin crossed the fingers behind his back…

*

  
The journey back was too short. It was like they couldn´t get enough of each other presence. When Jin parked his dear vehicle on the usual place in underground garage, they stayed inside for a while looking out of the window, saying nothing.

Then Jin looked at his friend and Kame felt it. He got off the car swiftly. Jin joined him behind high pillar.

“When will we see each other again?”

“No idea...”

“A lot of work again?”

“Yeah, you can say...”

“Heh, and I don´t even know if I have any... Only Johnny-san knows what will happen with me...”

At that time Kazuya took Jin´s face between his palms and made him look at him.

“No matter what happens, I´ll stay by your side, do you understand?”

Jin´s eyes were full of warmness and feelings, which almost melted Kame´s heart.

“Yeah, I do,” he replied quietly and pulled him into his safe arms for one more time.


	4. No More Exertion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth part doesn´t follow the “plot” in the previous NM parts, as it takes place a few years later, but it´s still the same universe.

Slow and a little gloomy tones of indie pop floated through the dark apartment equipped with the neat furniture and accessories, which indicated its owner had a strong personality and great interest in various fields of sports and culture. Only the dim light of one paper floor lamp chased the shadows to the corners, revealing the young man with short black hair sitting on a comfortable sofa.  
  
A faint fragrance of grapes filled the air, as the red liquid was poured from the bottle of expensive red wine and the thirty-year-old member of a certain Johnny´s idol group on hiatus smelled it with pleasure, savoring on the first gulp.  
  
Kame leant back into the soft mattress and with a tired sigh, he bent his neck over the top for a while. It was another long day, but he felt definitely better than the last week, right after the return from Rio. He had a bad feeling that the jet lag caught up with him with the worse consequences every time.  
  
He reached for wine again and drank some more of it, feeling as it started warming him up. It was his favorite branch and never let him down. Though, he usually drank it much warmer than on this evening when he let it cool down a lot. Summer heats was the same every year and he had already got used to it, but still, it was better to take something cold inside. Feeling relaxed, he dragged the laptop onto his knees, intending to check out on what he had missed during the non-existing weekend.  
  
Only half-focused on the headlines, he listened to another song from the XX discography and even strayed on tumblr, though he didn´t do it very often.  
  
His lips curved in a smile, when he spotted some reports from Audio Fashion tour. At least Jin seemed to be quite active in these days and he was doing more than well. It felt as overcoming some kind of landmark, when he caught the short reportage about it on TV. After all those years, Jin raised high enough to be seen and appreciated even without the support of The Agency. He was really glad for him.  
  
Kame kept scrolling down thoughtfully, with the glass in his hand, when some screenshots came into his view and he almost spilled the wine out. He stared at them wide-eyed for a while, before he shook the first surprise off and searched for more. When he found and watched the latest plug air videos, he had to pour himself another glass and drank half of it in one go.  
  
Then he grabbed his cell phone and started typing a little hastily.  
  
 **You said you go to the gym just twice a week! **[ □ ₒ □ ]****  
  
Discarding the mobile aside, Kame returned to the monitor and closed all bookmarks except the world news. Frowning, he tried to focus on the articles in English, but he ended up searching for the video again. It launched automatically on another side and watching it for the second time wasn´t any better than the first. Just when he emptied the second glass, his phone announced an incoming message.  
  
 **I do, why? You wanna join me? o(^▽^)o**  
  
“The hell I do,” Kame murmured and typed a response.  
  
 **No. But it seems to me you´re there every day!**  
  
After sending the message, Kame pushed the laptop away from himself, as if it was his personal enemy and reached for the bottle gratefully. The monitor froze on that chest in the white light though. Just by mistake, he tapped across the spacebar and the singer started to move again. Bloody hell...  
  
He managed to sip only a bit from the liquid, when the Summer Kinda Love melody surpassed the indie music from his hi-fi set. Tottering between annoyance and excitement, he reached for the phone and let it ring for a while, before he accepted the call.  
  
“You´ve found those shots from rehearsal?” the amused voice sounded into his ear cheerfully, before he could even open his mouth for a greeting.  
  
“Hello to you too,” Kame reacted stiffly.  
  
“Gomen, gomen. Konbanwa, Kazu-chan~” though the tone was not apologetic at all.  
  
“I´ve told you thousand times to stop calling me that. I´m not twenty anymore.”  
  
“Age has nothing to do with it, Turtle.”  
  
“Baka.”  
  
“You´re sweet as always, sugar.”  
  
Kame rolled his eyes: “Are you drinking or what?”  
  
“No... I´m just tired, so I´m going _a little_ crazy. So, what about that video?”  
  
Kame caught a hint of exhaustion under the cheerful tone now, so he decided to get to the point.  
  
“Well, I saw it. You worked out pretty hard on yourself, I must say.”  
  
“Yeah, it´s hell sometimes, but I´m glad it paid off, since you like it.”  
  
“I didn´t say that,” Kame objected teasingly.  
  
Jin on the other side of the line laughed: “Somehow I doubt that you don´t.”  
  
“What makes you so sure?”  
  
“Well, since you´re adoring my half-naked shots alone in your apartment, drinking wine...”  
  
Kame eyed his surroundings: “What if I told you that I´m in the night club instead?”  
  
“You´re not. Don´t bother, I just know.”  
  
They fell silent for a while. But it was a nice silence...  
  
“Ok, I like it,” Kame admitted quietly, smiling a little. “You´re hot.”  
  
He could literally see Jin grinning: “How many times did you watch it?”  
  
“What? Once, of course!”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“I´m not such a pervert like you!”  
  
“We both know you´re.”  
  
Kame made some indefinite sound and reached for the wine again.  
  
“I hit the point with the wine too, right?” Jin caught the sound of him gulping.  
  
He just sighed; there was really no point in denying something to his former band mate.  
  
“You sound defeated,” Jin noted teasingly.  
  
No matter what it was, Kame had always liked listening to the older one´s voice; it was not different this time and he felt his lips spreading in a smile.  
  
“Don´t underestimate me. I have a load of energy left today.”  
  
“Glad to hear that...”  
  
“It´s you who sounds more tired,” Kame reacted slowly.  
  
“I´m fine, it´s just the tour...”  
  
What else... It was either the tour or the recording. With each new one Jin was giving out more and more of himself into it. And it was great to see him so hardworking, but still...  
  
“I know, but remember to rest too.”  
  
“And I was just thinking about stopping by...” there came a reaction, which made Kame´s hand froze in the middle of way to the mouth.  
  
“I´ve just recommended you _less_ exertion, not more,” he reminded the older one vigorously.  
  
“I don´t think that includes training in the bed.”  
  
Kame felt his cheeks getting warmer, not only as an effect of the alcohol. That beautiful bastard was getting to him as always.  
  
“Jin...” he started, but was interrupted by the other one.  
  
“I thought that you´d like to see my muscles live.”  
  
“I do,” Kame blurted out before he managed to stop and think. “But for that I can just attend one of your cons, can´t I?”  
  
“And who´s the baka here now,” Jin reacted caustically. “I don´t do that at concerts much, anyway. Or should I? My dear JIP´s would go crazy.”  
  
“You can bet on it,” Kame agreed. “But don´t do that,” he added right away.  
  
“Jealous?”  
  
“Oh, please, stop, you know that...”  
  
“I can still do a private performance for you...”  
  
Kame gulped down heavily: “Jin, it´s late, so stop thinking up foolish things and rest, ok?”  
  
“What time does your schedule start tomorrow?”  
  
He suppressed another sigh; his persuasion was useless as usually...  
  
“At ten.”  
  
“Great, your usual excuse passes then. I´m over there in half an hour.”  
  
“Jin...”  
  
“You don´t have to let me through the door, but you cannot discourage me from coming.”  
  
Kamenashi Kazuya knew when to admit that he lost.  
  
“Would you like some wine or beer?”  
  
A short pause followed, before obviously satisfied Jin replied: “Anything you drink will be fine.”  
  
“Good. Be careful. Don´t play Pokémon Go on the way.”  
  
“Come on... I´m not that stupid…”  
  
“Just don´t,” Kame repeated.  
  
“Yes, Mum,” the older one reacted carefree.  
  
“OK... And don´t fall asleep behind the wheel either...”  
  
“I won´t,” Jin assured him in a deep voice. “Just tell me what you´re wearing.”  
  
Kame chuckled this time and checked: “White shirt...”  
  
“And?”  
  
“Black boxer shorts...”  
  
“Hmm… And?”  
  
“Nothing else,” Kame assumed teasingly.  
  
“I´m on my way.”  
  


**END (for now ^_^)**


	5. No More Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin must deal with the after-effect of ´Choo Choo Shitain´ release...
> 
> The fifth part, which... Well, once you start reading, it will be clear to you, where I got the inspiration for this. XD It´s reaaaally short, but still I hope you´ll enjoy it.

When his phone started to ring for the fifth time in a row that evening, he gave up. He knew that it was impossible to ignore picking up that call forever. It was just... They had so much fun with Taka making that video and he was not prepared to listen to the flood of complaints and remorse how stupid it was.  
  
Unwillingly, Jin took the vibrating phone in the rhythm of ´Emerald´. He accepted any other call without worries, usually laughing over with the person on the other side. But this call was about to be different, he knew. But the song continued quite persistently...  
  
He took a deep breath and tapped over the screen.  
  
“Mosh...”  
  
“What the hell, Jin!!?”  
  
He was not allowed to utter even a proper greeting.  
  
“Have you really gone mad?” the upset voice on the other side continued. “What´s up with that awful... stuff you released?”  
  
Jin cleared his throat a little and dared to use a short pause on the line: “That´s a little harsh, you know...”  
  
“You´re talented! You´re incredible singer! You can create the most beautiful lyrics! Just how could you commit anything like that!?”  
  
“It was just a fun, Kame...” he tried hopefully.  
  
“It doesn´t seem funny to me!”  
  
“Hey, wait a second... You take it too seriously, don´t you think?”  
  
“Not really!” the younger one snapped immediately.  
  
“I know the lyrics are pretty shitty and the whole video is stupid, but it was fun!” Jin raised his voice to steal some time to explain himself properly. “I needed to do something like that... Everything was too serious recently. Including you,” he added reproachfully.  
  
“What the hell are you talking about?” the voice on the line was still pissed, but some hesitation appeared in it suddenly.  
  
“It was just a joke, Kazu... You know me…”  
  
“Obviously, I don´t!!“ the younger one burst out again. „I don´t talk about the lyrics!“  
  
Now Jin was really confused: “No? About what are you so damn upset about then?”  
  
Kame took a long breath: “About that ending!”  
  
Jin opened his mouth and closed it again, not able to react for a while.  
  
“How could you? What were you thinking?!”  
  
“You mean... that last scene?” Jin asked hesitantly, still not being able to grasp what pissed off the younger one so much.  
  
“No, I mean that sexy move you make with your hair!” Kame reacted caustically. “Of course I mean that last scene; I´ve just said it, baka!”  
  
“And what´s so wrong about it?” he wondered a little amusedly now, grinning over the mention of his sexiness and still not really comprehending what the other one meant. And Kame didn´t even see the spin-off version yet… He would be drooling over that one….  
  
“You...! You almost... kissed! Since when do you kiss other guys in front of the camera?!”  
  
Jin chuckled: “Kame, I repeat - it was just a fun. We didn´t even...“  
  
“I´ve told you it was not funny!” he was interrupted again. “You´re married and you´re a father!”  
  
“Taka is too...” Jin reminded Kame innocently.  
  
“Then you´re both idiots! Isn´t it enough that already I have a homosexual reputation?”  
  
“What does it have to do with...”  
  
“Everything!”  
  
Jin kept silent for a while, thinking: “Ok... I get it. Next time I´ll ask you to participate in such a video.”  
  
“What?!” Kazuya´s voice went so high, it almost shrieked.  
  
“You´re jealous,” he stated with an absolute confidence.  
  
A long silence followed.  
  
“...I´m not!” the younger one finally managed to react.  
  
“You don´t have a reason to, Kazu…” Jin reminded him softly, ignoring the denial.  
  
“…I know I don´t!”  
  
“Why are you so angry then?” Jin asked smiling.  
  
Another deep silence was disrupted only with breathing for a while.  
  
“I´m just thinking about your reputation.”  
  
“Oh, sure, that´s so nice of you,” he appreciated sweetly. “But my reputation cannot be more screwed than a few years ago. My far-away-from-a-kiss with Takayuki won´t influence it so badly, don´t worry.”  
  
“…you really didn´t kiss?” Kame´s voice was much quieter suddenly.  
  
Jin couldn´t hold it anymore and burst out laughing: “Of course not! My sweet Kazuya… There´s no other man whom I´ll ever kiss in my life than you.”  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Is it better now?” Jin asked into another silence, which he kind of enjoyed. It didn´t happen very often that Kamenashi Kazuya didn´t know what to say.  
  
“Uhm...”  
  
“I can send you a kiss through the Skype,” he teased the non-talking guy.  
  
“You know I don´t like that. It´s not... personal,” the younger one murmured a little gloomily.  
  
“Ok… I´ll be back in Tokyo on Sunday... Will you manage till then?”  
  
“Manage what?” Kame asked curiously, but Jin could already ´hear´ the smile on his face.  
  
“To wait until I kiss you in person...”

  
**END (for now ^_^)**   



End file.
